


A Wall of You

by broodygayvamp



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - Fandom
Genre: After season 2 breakup, Art au I guess?, But really it's fluffy, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, but definitely au, especially at the end, maybe a lil angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broodygayvamp/pseuds/broodygayvamp
Summary: Laura can't stop thinking about Carmilla, but she also doesn't want to deal with her. So she decides painting Carm is her best bet. We'll see how that goes.(First fic, sorry if the summary is terrible, and suggestions are greatly appreciated!)





	

With no hot girlfriend, (more like mourning over the loss of the hot girlfriend, but that's unimportant) I started painting. All I really wanted was to talk to Carm without a fight, but that didn't really seem to be an option these days. So I painted her. Every little detail on her face, the way light always perfectly hits her, the way her eyes felt like home. I spent a month on that first painting alone, hiding out in a spare room, making sure she couldn't find me. I don't think I could deal with the heartless smirk she would give me if she saw what I was doing. I tried to make something else, but all I could think of was Carmilla. Soon enough, I had a wall full of pictures of her, each one of a different memory than the last. I figured I might as well preserve what I still have.

...

I had just left from my most recent painting to grab a new pack of cookies, when I saw Carm watching me. I figured she was just trying to annoy me, so I tried to ignore her. But as I walked back to my room, I realized the door was cracked. I _never_ leave that door cracked. I assumed that Laf just went in there to tease me again, but when I pushed open the door, it wasn't. There was Carm, sitting cross-legged on the floor, staring at all the paintings. The paintings she was _never supposed to see_. I waited for the witty remark, or whatever she was going to say this time to make me more miserable, by it never came. She must've known I was there, because, you know, vampire hearing, but she never actually acknowledged my presence. Until she said: "Sit." So I sat beside her, keeping a safe distance, not wanting to cross any lines. I tried not to gape at her, because I hadn't been this close for this amount of time in so long, and she tentatively pulled me onto her lap. I immediately relaxed into her, the way it used to be. She pulled me close and said, "Cupcake, if you wanted a wall of me, you could've just asked," and then she picked me up, and for the first time I could remember, I didn't even complain. Carm brought me to a room with a canvas of her, with the date 1774 on it. I knew Carm would always be my favorite part of history. She put me down, and I stood there not really knowing what to say, for once in my life. And she whispered: "I think we need a wall of Laura soon, to make up for lost time," And then she kissed me. Softly, tenderly, making me feel like it all might be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> So that happened. Remember, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
